Bad Love
by Deby89
Summary: Renesmee se muda de Forks a Nueva York para poder rehacer su vida después de la muerte de su padre. Rehacer su vida comenzarla de nuevo es algo que realmente desea. Las cosas no serán tan fáciles teniendo una madre depresiva y pocos amigos. Su vida se vuelve completamente un caos al enamorarse de Jacob Black un chico que vive de los excesos
1. SINOPSIS

**Sinopsis**

Renesmee una chica que se muda de Forks a Nueva York para poder rehacer su vida después de la muerte de su padre. Ella entra a una prestigiosa escuela privada becada por Eleazer el mejor amigo de su madre.  
>Rehacer su vida comenzarla de nuevo es algo que realmente desea.<br>Las cosas no serán tan fáciles teniendo una madre depresiva y pocos amigos ya que poca gente la tolera por ser becada.  
>Su vida se vuelve completamente un caos al enamorarse de Jacob Black que no solo es el chico más rico, popular y hermoso de la preparatoria si no también el más déspota, desagradable que usa a todas las personas a su antojo<p>

Les dejo el trailer: watch?v=QJ8gHD5AdpI

* * *

><p>NUEVA HISTORIA ESPERO Y LES GUSTE<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Renesmee se muda de Forks a Nueva York para poder rehacer su vida después de la muerte de su padre. Rehacer su vida comenzarla de nuevo es algo que realmente desea. Las cosas no serán tan fáciles teniendo una madre depresiva y pocos amigos. Su vida se vuelve completamente un caos al enamorarse de Jacob Black un chico que vive de los excesos**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo <em>****_I_**

**_Renesmee Pov_**

-Mamá está listo el desayuno- toque a su puerta- mamá…- entre de manera lenta y sacudí su hombro- mamá

-No quiero…déjame en paz- se tapó hasta la cabeza

Mire alrededor y la habitación era un completo caos, así que me puse a levantar la ropa mientras le platicaba

-Te deje café preparado, y también unas tostadas en la mesa, no había leche, así que fui a comprar, ah también compre la mermelada que te gusta ¿sí? Desayuna cuando te levante ¿por favor?

-Mmm- fue lo único que recibí de su parte  
>-Ok, yo ya me voy a estudiar, salgo a las 2 de la tarde, intentare llegar para las 3 ¿está bien? No te preocupes por la comida, la tía Carmen te traerá el almuerzo…- le di un beso en la frente y salí dirigiéndome a mi habitación pero primero hice una parada en el cesto de la ropa.<br>Me mire al espejo usar uniforme ¿Qué demonios era eso? era más caro que cualquier otra ropa que haya usado, tenía que cuidarlo con mi vida, tenía que durarme todo este año, me calce el bolso que tía Carmen me había comprado al hombro y salí  
>Tenía que tomar el tren de las 6:30 para llegar no muy tarde a mi nuevo instituto, el estómago me empezó a doler de los nervios, comenzar a mitad de año en un nuevo instituto y no en cualquier instituto si no en el más caro de Estados Unidos no era sencillo, pero mamá necesitaba cambiar de aire, y yo por ella podía hacer este pequeño gran esfuerzo.<br>Baje del subte y camine 10 cuadras, hasta que vi el nombre en las arcadas "Parker Collegiate Institute" el nombre me hacía doler la cabeza y que me tiemblen las piernas  
>Mi celular comenzó a sonar así que lo rebusque entre mis cosas<br>-Nessie ¿ya llegaste? ¿No te has perdido cierto?  
>-Carmen, no me perdí, estoy en frente por entrar, no me fue difícil llegar, gracias por las indicaciones<br>-No te olvides de ir con Eleazar, ayer lo llame y me dijo que te indicaría él mismo tu salón  
>-¿Por teléfono o lo viste?- reí<br>-Renesmee… tu madre, él y yo fuimos amigos en la secundaria, lo contacte solo por tu madre  
>-Está bien- reí- no te volveré a molestar con él… aunque hacen linda pareja<br>-Bueno, has amigos, estudia y diviértete

-Gracias, espero pasar el día- resople  
>-Sé que podrás, adiós<br>Me quede en la puerta, ya que había llegado bastante temprano, diez minutos antes de que sean las 7:30 empezaron a desfilar autos de alta gama de donde bajan chicas y chicos con demasiada cara de… ¿ricos? Pocos eran los que llegaban manejando sus propios autos, la mayoría tenía chofer ¿en qué clase de escuela me había metido? Todos demasiados estirados  
>Algunas chicas me miran de reojo a lo lejos, así se suspire, sonreí y las salude con la mano a lo que enseguida voltearon ignorándome "GENIAL" suspire seguro había quedado como una idiota<br>Entre y fui directo a la dirección, cuando Eleazer llego me invito a pasar, aunque su secretaria no me miro muy bien, otra estirada  
>-Estoy feliz que vengas aquí- sonrió<br>-Yo… estoy nerviosa, aunque feliz, oportunidades así se presentan una sola vez en la vida, sé que me será fácil entrar en una universidad por el nivel y el prestigio es este establecimiento, creo que ni siquiera necesitare ir a la universidad, diré donde estudie y me dirán contratada- reí  
>-Dime a que universidad quieres ir y yo haré lo posible para que entres<br>-Gracias, de verdad… tú y Carmen han sido muy buenos con mamá y conmigo  
>-¿Cómo esta ella?<br>-Mejor, no lo sé… está un poco más estable, está tomando los remedios, así que dejo el alcohol, espero dure, empezara a trabajar desde la otra semana en el café de Carmen

-Sé que estando de lejos de Forks y cambiando de aire, las cosas mejoraran- apoyo sus manos en mi hombro y sonrió

-Espero- asentí  
>-Lista para conocer tu salón y a tus compañeros<br>-Claro que si- suspire  
>Sentía que mis pies pesaban una tonelada cada uno mientras íbamos por el corredor, era todo demasiado impecable, paredes color crema, el claramente piso de mármol, no parecía el pasillo de una escuela<br>-Este será tu locker, tu contraseña- me dio un papel  
>-Gracias- asentí<br>Algo normal un locker, suspire, esto me hacía sentir en una escuela. Llegamos a una puerta y respire profundo, el golpeó la puerta y entro, al hacerlo todos se levantaron  
>-Profesor Thomson disculpe, estudiantes, esta es su nueva compañera trasferida Renesmee Bears, así que trátenla cordialmente, tengan buena jornada de estudios, hasta luego- dijo y salió<br>-¿Quieres presentarte?- pregunto el profesor  
>-Mi nombre es Renesmee Bears y…<br>-¿Eres algo de los Bears que tienen la empresa metalúrgica en Europa?- pregunto una chica  
>-No- negué- Soy de Forks y…<br>-¿Forks? ¿Eso dónde queda?- preguntó alguien por el fondo  
>-Washington condado de Clallam- respondí -Tengo 17 años y … estoy feliz de poder estudiar aquí, solo eso<br>-Puedes pasar y sentarte en el fondo- el profesor sonrió  
>-Gracias<br>-Debe ser becada mira su bolso- alguien susurro entre risas  
>Me senté y comencé a sacar mis cosas, matemáticas una materia fácil, asentí. El profesor tenía un nivel demasiado avanzado a comparación de lo que estaba viendo en mi otro instituto pero por suerte podía seguirle bastante bien el ritmo.<br>-Disculpa ese es mi lugar- alguien pateo mi mesa haciendo que levante la vista  
>-Perdón- lo mire asombrada por su poca educación<br>-Es mi lugar, vete- mi miro demasiado mal  
>-Disculpa, no sabía que los lugares estaban asignados- dije sentándome en el banco de al lado<br>-No lo están , pero este es mi lugar- se dejó caer en el banco

¿Acaso era alumno? Era el único que no llevaba el uniforme como los demás, pero tenía cara de alguien de mi edad.  
>Respire profundo y seguí haciendo las cosas<br>-Señor Black… sabe la respuesta- el profesor lo miro serio  
>-Si claro- el tomo mi hoja y dio la respuesta<br>-Bien- el profesor resoplo y siguió explicando  
>-¿Puedes no tocar mis cosas?- le quite la hoja y la puse dentro de mi carpeta<br>El timbre por fin sonó ese idiota me hacía hizo sentir incomoda, sabía que me estaba mirando y que se estaba copiando, eso era el colmo.  
>Fui a la cafetería y quede sorprendida, parecía más un restaurante, que una cafetería, fui por la bandeja y no entendía si quiera que era esa comida así que fui por lo seguro que nadie tocaba bagels de chocolate y una soda.<br>Mire alrededor ¿Dónde debía sentarme? Me acerque a una mesa y una chica puso su bolso en el lugar vacío y siguió hablando con las demás como si nada, respire profundo y me di vuelta, mire nuevamente y vi una mesa donde había 3 personas  
>-¿Puedo sentarme?- pregunte algo tímida aunque no quería sonar así<br>-Claro- dijo una y siguió hablando con las demás  
>Mordí mi bagel y tome un trago de gaseosa<br>-¿Sabes cuantas calorías estas consumiendo? – pregunto la de pelo corto mirándome sorprendida  
>-Supongo que muchas- me encogí de hombros y seguí comiendo<br>-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto una rubia  
>-Renesmee Bears y no, no tengo nada que ver con ese Bears que tiene una industria no sé de qué<br>-¿Renesmee?- pregunto una y la quede viendo, se me hacia familiar

-Si, Renesmee

-No me recuerdas Isabella Swan

-Swan pati… la hija de ¿Charlie Swan?

-Si soy yo Isabella

-Wow, digo no pareces tu… digo

-Lo sé, lentes de contacto, no pelo con rulos ni aparatos- rio- ¿Cómo llegaste a dar aqui?

-Eleazar

-Yo también, digo papá lo conocía de Forks y ahora él es asistente del comisionado del jefe de policías de la ciudad y se contactó con el Director Denali y pues me dieron media beca para estudiar aquí  
>-A mi también me becaron, pero de manera completa- tome un trago<br>-Becada… tú no tienes dinero- la chica de pelo corto me miro sorprendida  
>-¿Eso es un pecado?- apoye el bagel en la mesa y las mire a las tres<br>-No, eso solo raro, a casi nadie la dan una beca completa- Bella asintió- Oh por cierto ella es son Alice y el Jasper

-Hey ese es nuestro lugar- dijo una chica a lo que me di vuelta  
>-Lo-lo siento- otra chica con gafas se levantó y les dejo la mesa<br>-Tanya es una pesada- susurro Isabella- trata de no mirarla mucho se cree superior a los demás, su padre es senador  
>-Oh- suspire- chica pesada, no molestar- asentí<br>-¿Jacob volvió de su viaje?- pregunto Alice- los días de paz terminaron  
>-¿Jacob?- pregunte y voltee a ver y era el idiota copión- ¿Y él es?<br>-Su padre es un magnate millonario y él es un mimado, los profesores le dejan hacer lo que quieren la mayoría de las veces, el padre es dueño de la escuela  
>-El dueño- las mire sorprendidas- no creo que encaje aquí- mordí mi bagel dándole un gran mordisco<br>-No te asustes, tu solo trata de alejarte de Tanya y las arpías y de Jacob y…

-Los idiotas de sus amigos- asintió el rubio

-Entre los idiotas esta mi hermano Edward y su hermana Rosalie- la chica de pelo cortó volteo a verlos -Pero más cuidado con Tanya te aplastaran si te cruzas delante de ella, el grupo de Jacob al tener a nuestros hermanos dentro no nos molestan, pero Tanya eso es otra historia  
>-¿Por qué?- las mire sin entender<br>-Yo vengo aquí con parte de una beca- respondió Isabella- dejaron de molestarme gracias a Alice, el grupo de Jacob claro, pero Tanya, es una idiota y como dijo Alice otro tema  
>-Oh, lo tendré en cuenta, iré a buscar las cosas para mi próxima clase, es un gusto ver una cara conocida- le sonreí a Bella<p>

-Bueno, ya sabes si necesitas algo- sonrió

-Claro-me levante de golpe e hice que un chico tire el plato que llevaba sobre ese tal Jacob


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Renesmee se muda de Forks a Nueva York para poder rehacer su vida después de la muerte de su padre. Rehacer su vida comenzarla de nuevo es algo que realmente desea. Las cosas no serán tan fáciles teniendo una madre depresiva y pocos amigos. Su vida se vuelve completamente un caos al enamorarse de Jacob Black un chico que vive de los excesos**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo II<strong>_

Segundo capitulo (más largo que el primero)

_**Renesmee Pov**_

-Claro-me levante de golpe e hice que un chico tire el plato que llevaba sobre ese tal Jacob

-Siéntate- Jasper me tironeo haciendo que me vuelva a sentar  
>-Eres estúpido- ese tal Jacob grito<br>-Lo-lo si-siento- tartamudeo el chico pasando su mano por la campera de cuero de ese imbécil tratando de limpiarlo  
>-¿Y ahora que supone que haces?- grito<br>-Yo-yo-yo in-in-tentó li-li-limpiarlo  
>-Li-li-limpiarlo- Jacob golpeo con su dedo índice en la cabeza de ese chico mientras lo reparaba- ¿eres un jodido retrasado que no puedes hablar normal?<br>-Lo siento, lo siento- el otro chico solo susurraba negando  
>Nadie hablaba ni decía nada, solo observaban ¿Quién diablos se creía para hacer y decir eso?<br>-Amor, deberíamos de irnos, deja que los demás se encarguen de él- la arpía con la que no me tenía que meter se le colgó  
>-Dame aquel plato- señalo a uno de los que estaba con él<br>El otro chico que parecía tan grande como un osos se lo paso  
>-Siéntate y come- Jacob hizo levantar a todos los de una mesa y sentó a ese chico al lado de él<br>-No tengo hambre- el chico susurro al borde de las lágrimas- yo ya comí y…

-Dije que comas  
>-Por qué no lo dejas en paz- dije alto, parándome de mi asiento, por lo que él volteo a verme algo sorprendido como los demás de la cafetería -digo- aclare mi garganta mirando al suelo, respire profundo y levante la vista- fue mi culpa yo lo choque, yo hice que él te ensucie<br>-¿Qué?- esa tal Tanya se acercó a mí- encima de que tu provocas el incidente, te atreves a decir algo, bienvenida a la escuela becada- me abofeteo a lo que quede en blanco.

¿Me había abofeteado? Moví mi cuerpo por responder y Alice tironeo de mi pollera y la mire, los tres me miraron serios, Bella solo negaba, respire profundo apretando los puños y mire al suelo  
>-Dócil y mudas así me gustan, hey entrenen a su nueva perrita- miro mal a Alice, Jasper y Bella<p>

-Mierda- susurre sentándome en mi lugar

-Tienes los oídos tapados, eres amnésica o simplemente una estúpida?- Alice me miro mal- ¿quieres que te atormenten todo el año y que sea la peor mierda que hayas vivido?

-Fue mi culpa y…

-Mejor no digas más- se cruzó de brazos

-Sigues defendiendo a los débiles- Bella sonrió

-No la alientes- Alice chillo

-Iré a mi próxima clase- resople molesta por toda la situación de mierda

Me senté nuevamente en la última banca, todos me miraban, cosa que era demasiado incomodo, estaba acostumbrada a las miradas, en mi anterior escuela había sido capitana de las porristas y reina del baile, aquí solo era un sapo que estaba a kilómetros de su maldito pozo

Me puse a copiar los ejercicios que el profesor copiaba a una velocidad descomunal en el pizarrón, termine de copiar y busque mis apuntes de la otra escuela, no entendía nada de nada.

Me puse a mirar los formulemos que Anna, la chica más inteligente de mi escuela de Forks me había hecho en una hoja

Alguien se sentó a mi lado, levante la vista y era él

-¿Entiendes algo de toda esa mierda?- pregunto

Trague con dificultad y mire el lápiz y la hoja ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía responderle? ¿Tenía que ignorarlo?

-Entiendo muy poco- fruncí el ceño mirándolo

-Yo directamente no entiendo nada, explícame de que va el primer ejercicio

-¿Yo?

¿Esto era una clase de broma al estilo de las películas más absurdas y juveniles? Yo desafié de alguna manera al alfa ¿y él ahora me seduciría para burlarse?

-¿Acaso le estoy hablando a alguien más?- sonrió- explícame

Ahora que lo miraba con detenimiento, el desagradable era lindo, parecía amable y su sonrisa era demasiado "ufff" y en este momento no necesitaba ningún "uffff" en mi vida

-No…

-¿No?- me miro sorprendido

-¿Qué? Ah yo… ammm, si claro - asentí

Empecé a explicarle cosas que apenas entendía, no podía hilar dos pensamientos ya que el brazo de él rozaba el mío, su piel era caliente y suave

-Creo que lloverá- el profesor se acercó a nosotros

-¿Perdón?- mire por la ventana

-¿Señor Black esta intentando estudiar?- él profesor río con sorna- Creí que era un vago que venía a molestar en clases

Jacob apretó su mandíbula y levanto la vista

-Yo creí que usted solo era un cornudo y patético hombre, también veo que es un idiota y posible desempleado, si sigue hablándome así

El profesor lo miro mal y volvió hacia adelante, yo no dejaba de seguirlo con la mirada asombrada, un par de dedos chasquearon delante de mí y lo mire

-Me estabas explicando- me miro fijo

-Ammm… si, si- rasque mi cabeza

Jacob se acercó más a mí, podía sentir su perfume

-Ammm… no recuerdo por donde iba- lo mire

¿Por qué había hecho contacto visual? No podía dejar de mirarlo y él tampoco me dejaba de mirar, mordí mi labio de manera involuntaria y lo seguí mirando, él era un imbécil ¿Por qué no dejaba de verlo? Ni siquiera con Nahuel que había sido mi novio de toda la vida me había sentido tan atraída

Se inclinó un poco más hacía mí y mi corazón empezó a latir rápido

-Te quedaste aquí- apunto con su dedo mi garabato de números sin dejar de verme

-Oh, si emmm, no recuerdo- reí mordiéndome nuevamente el labio sentía que las mejillas me quemaban seguro estaba roja

Jacob se acercó un poco más sus labios casi rozaban los míos, cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí al no sentir ningún beso él tomo sus cosas y se fue del salón ¿Qué diablos había sido eso?

Los días siguientes pasaron normales, me seguía sentando con Alice, Jasper y Bella en la cafetería para mi desgracia no compartía ninguna materia con ellos, y en las clases que compartía con Jacob él se sentaba lejos de mí, ni siquiera en matemática o química compartíamos lugar, el obligo a un chico a intercambiar su lugar con el de él

***un mes después***

-¿Quedaste como co-capitana de equipo de debate?- Alice río- eres increíble

-Lo sé- reí- me gustan esas cosas

-Te felicito- Bella se sentó a mi lado

-¿Por lo del equipo de debate?- sonreí

-¿Qué? No, no vieron el anuncio adelante, tú fuiste elegida para representar a la escuela en el festival de beneficencia, siempre se lo dan a Leah pero te lo dieron a ti

-¿Por qué?

-Debe ser por tu belleza, no digo que tu amor no seas linda- Jasper sonrió- este año según escuche decir a mi madre que está en el comité de la escuela, iban a elegir a las más linda, cada miembro del comité postulo a una chica, a ti te postulo el Director, mi madre y la de Tanya se quejaron por qué pues… gano una becada que no tienen nada, sin ofender claro

-Mi madre no me dijo- Alice resoplo

-Debe ser porque no ganaste y no quería que pongas esas caras feas y adorables- Jasper beso su mejilla

-¿La más linda?- reí

-Princesa en Forks, princesa en Nueva York- Bella sonrió

El timbre sonó para ir a la siguiente clase

-Esta princesa debe ir al baño- reí

Entre al baño y estaba todo en completo silencio, entre en un cubículo y escuche que alguien entro, salí me lave en las manos y me mire en el espejo

-Mamá, papá herede los mejores genes de cada uno- sonreí acomodándome el pelo

-Pero miren quien estaba aquí la zorra becada- Tanya salió de un cubilo y sus demás amigas también

¿Se movían en manada hasta para ir al baño?

-Permiso- dije tratando de hacerme lugar entre ellas

-¿Apurada?- sonrió

-Algo, se me hace tarde para ir a clases- asentí- seguramente a ustedes también

-Así que te sientes afortunada por tener ese lindo rostro- río- pues… no más- se acercó y me abofeteo más fuerte que la primera vez

-¿Qué?…- sorprendida y sus amigas me agarraron

-Sujeten fuerte a la perra- ordeno y me golpeo un par de veces más- no me divierte- suspiro Irina, préstame tu anillo-sonrió

-Ni se te ocurra…- dije entrecortado

Tanya se puso el anillo en su dedo anular y dio vuelta la piedra haciendo que quede en la palma de su mano y me dio una fuerte bofetada

-Ah ya me siento mejor- sonrió- declina el puesto que te dieron, es mío - salió con las demás

Respire profundo y me mire en el espejo tenía la mejilla rojo sangre y un pequeño corte

-Zorras, salvajes- dije con lágrimas en los ojos mientras refrescaba mi mejilla adolorida

Llegar al salón fue una tortura, sentía todas las miradas en mi nuca

Cuando entre al salón él estaba sentada en mi lugar, seguro pensó que me saltaría la clase, todos me miraron sorprendidos al verme entrar 20 minutos tardes

-Llegó tarde- el profesor de química me miro serio

-Estaba en el baño, no volverá a pasar- dije yendo a mi lugar

Me senté y seguía sintiendo todas las miradas sobre mí, qué mierda ¿todos sabían que me habían golpeado en el baño? ¿Qué miraban tanto?

La clase termino y espere que el salón este completamente vacío para salir de la escuela, no quería cruzarme a nadie, menos a Bella, Alice y Jasper, no soportaría preguntas sin llorar de manera desconsolada

Guarde mis cosas y cuando estaba por salir Jacob volvió a entrar al salón

-Tenemos que hablar- Jacob me acorralo contra la puerta

-Nosotros- lo mire cinco segundos a los ojos y baje la vista

-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto

-¿Qué…- me acorralo aun mas por lo que mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza- me paso con qué? No entiendo

-¿Quién te golpeo?

-Nadie me golpeo- clave mi mirada al suelo

-¿Y qué es esto?- levanto mi rostro- Renesmee tienes un corte en la mejilla y está demasiado hinchada y tus ojos están rojos como si hubieses estado llorando

¿Había dicho mi nombre?

-No lo sé- mentí mordiendo mi labio

-No me mientas

-De verdad no lo sé- me encogí de hombros- soy nueva no conozco a todos los idiotas egocéntricos que se creen más de lo que son de esta escuela

¿A el que le importaba quien me había golpeado? Había sido su novia, seguramente ella lo había mandado y quería asegurarse de que no la delate, di un paso para salir y agarro mi brazo

-Me lo devuelves- me zafe- se me hace tarde y me tengo que ir

Camine de manera rápida por el pasillo y cuando llegue a las escaleras baje corriendo, salí del establecimiento y mire hacia el ventanal, él estaba parado bajo el marco de la ventana mirándome

RARO, RARO, RARO Repetí para mis adentros caminando rápido a estación de subtes, tenía carteles de no te le acerques por todos lados.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*SE QUE SEGURO SE IMAGINAN UN JACOB QUE LA MIRARIA CON ODIO, ASCO, QUE LA HARÍA SENTIR PESIMO, PERO RECUERDEN QUE DIJE QUE JACOB SERÍA UN CHICO QUE LA LLEVE POR EL CAMINO DEL MAL XD SI LO HAGO MALO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO PARA MI NO TENDRIA MUCHA GRACIA<strong>_

_***SE QUE SEGURO ESTARAN Y SUS OTROS FICS -.- LA VERDAD ES QUE ESTA YA LO TENIA ESCRITO Y EN VEZ DE ESTAR UNA SEMANA O MAS PARA SUBIRLO, PREFERI HACERLO YA**_

_***ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS (DE MANERA ANSIOSA)**_

_***RESPECTO A LOS OTROS FICS MI NOT MURIO Y POR LOS LOS PARCIALES NO PUDE REESCRIBIR LAS COSAS A LA PC (OSEA VOLCARLAS DE MI MENTE A LA COMPU) ESTA NOCHE ME DEDICARE A TRATAR DE PASAR LO MAS QUE PUEDA SIN DORMIRME**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Renesmee se muda de Forks a Nueva York para poder rehacer su vida después de la muerte de su padre. Rehacer su vida comenzarla de nuevo es algo que realmente desea. Las cosas no serán tan fáciles teniendo una madre depresiva y pocos amigos. Su vida se vuelve completamente un caos al enamorarse de Jacob Black un chico que vive de los excesos**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capitulo <em>****_III_**

**_Renesmee Pov_**

Había faltado a la escuela, mi cara había amanecido peor de lo que estaba ayer, odiaba a esa perra y sus secuaces

-Mamá ¿estás despiertas?- toque a su puerta, no me respondió, así que me quede parada en el marco de su puerta por unos momentos ¿Quieres comer algo en especial?- suspire- acomodaré las cosas en el comedor que quedaron en cajas.

Comencé a poner las cosas en su respectivo lugar, quería que me queden parecidas a como las teníamos anteriormente en la casa, pero eso no le haría bien a mamá así que puse todo con un ángulo diferente

-Mamá- volví a tocar- no puedes estar todo el día encerrada, entrare a buscar las cosas que tengas para a lavandería, iré a lavar ya que el día está lindo- volví a suspirar- permi… MAMÁ- grite al verla tirada en el suelo ¡Hey despierta!- la sacudí

Corrí al comedor y tome el teléfono

-911 en que puedo…

-Mi… mi mamá esta inconsciente… no se desde cuando, por favor

-Necesito que me diga si esta respirando

-OK… ok- respire profundo- está respirando pero apenas lo hace- su frasco de prozac, está vacío… creo que se lo tomo todo

-Ya estamos mandando asistencia médica a su dirección

Llegamos al hospital y empezaron a tratarla

-¿Hay algún mayor al que podamos llamar?- una enfermera se me acerco- su esposo

-Mi papá falleció… solo somos ellas dos ¿se pondrá bien verdad?

-Haremos lo posible- sonrío

Tome mi celular y llame a Carmen

-Carmen- solloce

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto

-Mi mama se tomó el frasco de prozac y…

-Tranquila… ¿dime dónde estás?

-En el hospi… espera ¿Doctor como esta mi madre?

-Ella no tiene una sobredosis- masajeo su frente mirándome serio

-¿No? Pero yo vi… el frasco

-Tomo 2 pastillas, estará hoy en la guardia hasta que despierte y mañana la daremos de alta

-Gracias- suspire

El sólo asintió y se fue

-Creo que exagere, sólo tomó 2 según el médico

-Baby tranquila y dime en donde estas

-En el central

-Ahí voy, quédate tranquila ¿sí?

Cuando Carmen llegó me abrazó fuerte

-Tranquila Ness estoy aquí ¿sí?

-Creí que- pase la mano por mi pelo- me matará cuando despierte… me odiara demasiado

-¿Ya despertó?- tomo mi mano

-No me anime a entrar sola- suspire- soy una idiota

-Te preocupaste, no eres idiota- sonrío tratando de daré ánimos

Entramos a la habitación y mi madre ya estaba despierta

-¿Que hago aquí?- miro a su alrededor

-Mama- me acerque a ella y toe su mano- creí que… tu… tu tomate todo el frasco y…-suspire- lo sient…

No pude terminar de articular mis palabras por que sentí mi mejilla quemar demasiado

-Lily ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Carmen grito

-¿Eres estúpida? Te falta materia gris ¿no piensas?- mamá me gritó

-Vi el frasco vacío y…- me encogí de hombros- tocando mi mejilla que picaba

-Estaba vacío porque eran las ultimas que quedaban- me miro mal- Desde cuando tengo que rendirte estas cosas a ti… Quiero que desaparezcas, solo me das dolor de cabeza

-Mamá…- solloce- lo sien…

-Vete

-Ness, ve a descansar… yo me quedare con tu madre- Carmen asintió

-Está bien- suspire asintiendo

-Renesmee- Carmen me llamo antes de que entre al ascensor- Tu madre… ella te ama, siempre hablaba con orgullo de ti, solo dale tiempo para que pueda procesar todo

-Está bien- sonreí sin ganas

Principio del formulario

Cuando salí a la escuela mamá aún no había llegado, seguramente no quería verme ni en figurita, me había maquillado de manera leve para que el golpe se notase lo menos posible.

Apenas llegue Bella y su amiga se acercaron rápido a mi

-¿Es verdad que desististe en ser parte del festival de beneficencia?

-No, eso no es cierto- sonreí calzándome bien el bolso al hombro- ¿de dónde sacaron eso? Pregunte mientras íbamos avanzando por el camino

-Pues Leah y sus… amigas- Alice resoplo lo esparcieron ayer que no viniste

-Pues está mintiendo, yo jamás…

-Señorita Dywer ¿puedo hablar con usted? – Eleazar pregunto cruzándose en nuestro camino a las aulas

-Sí, claro- asentí- chicas las veo dentro de un rato- las despedí con la mano- ¿De qué quiere hablar conmigo Señor Director?- pregunte lo más formal que pude

-¿Es cierto que quiere…?

-No, Elea… Director, esos son rumores sin fundamentos, si no pudiera participar, lo hablaría directamente con usted, creo que Leah malinterpreto algo y corrió el rumor- sonreí

-¿Por qué faltaste ayer?- pregunto serio

-Mamá… es largo de explicar, pero cometí un error, mi madre debe de odiarme aun

-Tu madre…

-Carmen esta con ella- asentí

-Llamaré a Carmen entonces, ve a clases, no quiero retrasarte

Las primeras horas, trascurrieron normales, no veía al acosador de Black por ningún lado, seguramente había faltado, era un día sin una mirada acosadora en mi nuca

-Así que sigue en pie tu participación en el evento- Jasper sonrío

-Sí- tape mi boca para tragar el panque- lo siento, si… ellas no me vencerán fácilmente, no puedo decepcionar así a mi ti…al director- asentí- antes de la siguiente hora ¿me acompañarían al baño?- pregunte mirando mi gaseosa

-Sí, claro, igual me urge ir- río Bella- vamos ahora

Para mi suerte el baño estaba desierto, tal vez Leah aún no sabía que si participaría, tal vez mañana mi día sería espantoso

-Iré por unos cuadernos, los olvide en el locker, nos vemos a la salida ¿Por qué no comparte clases con ustedes?- sonreí quejándome

-Nos vemos- Bella sonrío

Abrí mi locker y en la parte interior de la puerta había un sobre que chorreaba un líquido rojo que claramente era acrílico

Es un papel no una bomba, tampoco esto es Carrie. Resople mirando por las dudas el techo, mire a lo lejos y Leah con sus amigas caminaban del otro lado, claramente ella me vio pero siguió de largo

Arranque el sobre y lo tire al suelo haciendo que se abra al caer y de adentro salió un papel envuelto en un nylon transparente, me di vuelta por seguir caminando pero no pude, apreté mis puños y me gire en dirección del papel, qué diablos quería esa idiota conmigo. Respire profundo, me agache y tome el papel, con calma lo desenvolví de ese nylon y desdoble la hoja aun con mucha más paciencia.

Apenas vi el contenido se me cayó de las manos, que no dejaban de temblar, mire que no haya nadie a mi alrededor, me agache de manera rápida y lo tome, arranque varias hojas de mi carpeta y las pase por el suelo sin dejar ningún rastro de esa tinta, metí esas hojas en el locker y el papel dentro de un bolsillo.

No recordaba siquiera a que salón debía ir, me quede parada en el pasillo tratando de respirar normal. No podía llorar y darle el gusto

Entre al salón y todos me quedaron viendo

-Alumna Dywer segunda vez que llega tarde- el profesor me miro serio

-Necesito ir a la enfermería… creo que… me bajo el azúcar

-Quien se ofrece a llevar a la alumna…

-Yo la acompaño

Levante la vista y el que se había levantado de su asiento era Black

-Este bien- el profesor revoleo los ojos

-¿Queda lejos la enfermería?- pregunte sin poder salir del todo del estado de mierda en que estaba caminando bastante

-Ven- me jalo del brazo haciéndome subir varios escalones

Él abrió una puerta y salimos a una azotea

-Esto no es la enfer…

-Tú no necesitas una enfermería- me interrumpió- necesitas aire fresco

-¿Ahora eres medico?- cerré los ojos apoyando los brazos en el barandal respirando profundo

-No lo soy- se apoyó de espalda al barandal ignorando todo el paisaje que se veía desde esa azotea- pero veo tu rostro, seguramente Leah te hizo algo ¿no?

-Si sabes que tú novia me hizo algo ¿para qué preguntas?- revolee los ojos mirando hacia otro lado demasiado molesta

-Ella no es mi novia- río- solo… nos divertimos un par de veces

-No me interesa- resople

-Te volvió a golpear- tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y lo examino detalladamente- ¿acaso fue en algún lugar no visible?- llevo sus manos a los botones de mi camisa

-No me golpeo- quite sus manos de forma rápida y nerviosa-ya me siento mejor, así que volveré al salón

Quise abrir la puerta para volver a entrar y Jacob me tomo del brazo, volteándome hacia él, empujándome contra la puerta

-No dije que podías irte- dijo casi sobre mis labios

-Esto no me parece divertido- quise empujarlo pero el poso una de sus manos en mi cintura acortando mucho más la distancia entre ambos

-¿Crees que esto es una broma?- comenzó a levantar de manera lenta mi falda

-Detente- puse mi mano sobre la de él apartándola- de verdad esto no me parece para nada di…

Jacob no me dejo terminar de hablar porque poso sus labios sobre los míos, me quede inmóvil por unos segundos, pero sentí la necesidad de besarlo, así que deje que se pase, su beso era demasiado sexy y demandante, lleve mi brazos alrededor de su cuello. Cuando el oxígeno nos hizo falta el beso concluyo pero él seguía con su cuerpo pegado a mí, yo tenía los ojos cerrados y seguía aforrándome a él

-Mantente alejado de Leah- dijo alejándose de mi

-¿Qué?- lo mire sorprendida

¡Solo vino a advertirme que no me meta con su novia!

-Baja cuando te sientas mejor- fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer de mi vista


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Renesmee se muda de Forks a Nueva York para poder rehacer su vida después de la muerte de su padre. Rehacer su vida comenzarla de nuevo es algo que realmente desea. Las cosas no serán tan fáciles teniendo una madre depresiva y pocos amigos. Su vida se vuelve completamente un caos al enamorarse de Jacob Black un chico que vive de los excesos**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo IV<strong>_

_Cometi un error en el capitulo anterior gracias a CHELABLACK que se dio cuenta, se me mezclaron/cruzaron los fanfics, de nuevo gracias por darte cuenta ^_^_

_**Renesmee Pov**_

Mi mente seguía en un estado de shock ¿Qué diablos había sido todo eso? Sacudí la cabeza no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso ahora, metí las manos en los bolsillos, mire en todas las direcciones al ver que el papel no estaba, comencé a caminar por toda la azotea buscándolo, pero no estaba ahí, corrí hacia la puerta de salida y mire meticulosamente, pero nada

"Jacob" mi cabeza hizo un especie de click, fui corriendo hasta el salón y abrí la puerta de golpe demasiado agitada

-Lo siento- susurre mirando al profesor

-Llega tarde- me miro serio

-Estaba en la enfermería- mentí- con su permiso- fui y me senté en mi lugar

Jacob me miro

-Sigues agitada por lo que veo- susurro con una sonrisa algo torcida

-¿Tú tomaste un papel cuando bajaste la escalera?- pregunte

-Alumna- el profesor me miro molesto

-Lo siento- mire hacia el frente

-No- se limitó a decir

Resople sacando la carpeta para copiar todo lo que había en la pizarra, alguien golpeo la puerta, así que el profesor dejo de borrar, una oportunidad para tomar una foto de la pizarra, nunca terminaría de copiar todo eso

-La alumna Bears- el profesor Thomson de la antigua hora me miraba serio

-Aquí- me levante de mi asiento

-Necesito llevarla- miro al otro profesor

-Está bien- el otro hombre solo asintió

-Levante sus cosas y venga conmigo

Mire a todos lados y levante mis cosas ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿él había encontrado eso acaso? Camine rápido evitando mirar a los demás y salí tras de él

-¿No iba a ir a la enfermería? Fui para ver cómo se encontraba y usted o estaba, y la enfermera me informo que nadie fue buscando asistencia medica

-Oh… eso, no… no me sentía tan mal como para ir al final

-Está diciendo que escapo de mi clase ¿con una mentira? ¿Por qué no volvió si se sentía mejor? Creí que era diferente a… sus compañeros

"Fue culpa de Jacob". -Es que… a usted que le importa - lo mire sorprendida, esa no es una respuesta que se le debe de dar a un profesor

Él saco un pequeño talonario de su maletín junto con una lapicera

-¿Qué…? Lo siento no debí levantar la voz y

-Salon 25- extendió su mano con la hoja

-¡Me está mandando a detención!- exclame asombrada- no fue como para que usted haga…

Yo veía como los demás alumnos saltaba por sobre su autoridad, lo que yo le había dicho no era ni un 2 por ciento de como los demás se comportaban

-El día de mañana me agradecerá esto, si hoy no le pongo un limite a su forma de expresarse terminará siendo como el resto del alumnado de este establecimiento

-Supongo que gracias- respondí con sorna levantando la mano con el papel

Debía quedarme una hora demás ¡genial!, maldito Jacob, Tanya y malditos todos los de esta escuela, subí al segundo piso y busque el salón, cuando lo vi respire profundo, jamás en mi vida había estado en detención ¿y ahora debía comenzar?

Golpee y abrí la puerta, quede sorprendida al ver que los que estaban en el salón eran todos los amigos del estúpido de Jacob

-¿Qué haces aquí?- el más grandote que parecía un oso me miro algo incomodo

-Lo mismo que ustedes, detención- revolee los ojos y me senté en el fondo al lado de una ventana

-Nosotros no estamos en detención- el hermano de Alice respondió y volvió a concentrarse en el libro que sostenía

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- los mire

-Saltar clases- el grandote sonrió

-Somos un comité- la rubia golpeo su nuca- organizamos los eventos importantes- lo miro molesta

-Tienen un comité ¿para saltar clases?- pregunte

-Exacto- el grandote sonrió- cuando no queremos ir a una clase, armamos una reunión, ese salón es el más tranquilo para descansar

El hermano de Alice le tiro el libro que tenía en las manos hacia su cabeza y lo golpeo

-¡Que!- el grandote lo miro mal

-Deberías de aprender a cerrar la boca- se levantó a tomar el libro

-Emmett tiene incontinencia verbal cuando ve a una mujer que se quiere tirar- la rubia me miro- ¿Deberíamos de dejarlos solos Ed?

-Podría ser- cerro su libro y me lanzo una mirada demasiado libidinosa- ¿podrían dejarme solo a mí con ella también?

¡Qué diablos! ¿Acaso eran todos unos psicópatas?

-Es una broma- la rubia se sentó delante de mi -si alguien se quedaría a solas contigo, sería yo- río guiñando un ojo- Rosalie Hale- extendió su mano

-Renesmee Bears- estreche su mano

-Tienes la piel jodidamente suave ¿todo tu cuerpo es así?- la rubio acaricio con su pulgar mi mano

Quite mi mano de manera rápida y la mire demasiado sorprendida

-Eres la primer persona que mandan a detención- ella no dejaba de mirarme- ¿atentaste contra la vida de alguien?

-Solo le dije a un profesor que le importa- resople

-Vamos- Edward bajo su libro- ¿de verdad? Debe sentirse poderoso al poder oprimir a alguien de menor condición

-¿De qué hablas?- Emmett lo miro

-Ella es una alumna becada y… el profesor tomo ventaja sobre eso ¿tú crees que un profesor me mandaría a detención a mí, a ti o a Rosalie? Los profesores saben lo que les conviene si quieren seguir aquí

-Eso está mal- lo mire molesta

-No deberían de castigarte por ser pobre, hasta los profesores te discriminan por eso- el grandote me miro con lastima- yo no discrimino así que cuando quieras tu y yo….

-Si yo fuese profesora, te mandaría a detención si lo mereces, el poder que dices tener para sentirte intocable me parece…- no podía ganarme a otro enemigo ¿Qué estaba haciendo?- lo envidio -resople

-Cobarde- se volvió a concentrar en su libro

-¿Tienes novio?- la rubia cambio el tema

-No- resople

-¿Y novia?- sonrió mordiéndose el labio

-Tampoco- fruncí el ceño- ¿eres lesbiana?

-No me definiría de esa manera, soy un ser libre y quiero experimentar todo lo que pueda en esta vida, sin irme hacia lo morboso

-Oh- asentí

-Si alguna vez sientes curiosidad, con gusto te ayudo…

Aclare mi garganta- gracias pero mis gustos los tengo bien definidos

-Los gustos cambian, los seres humanos vivimos en constante cambio ¿verdad Edward?

-Lo que digas Rose

-Por cierto felicidades por lo del festival de beneficencia, será un placer verte en vestido ese día ¿ya pensaste que vas a ponerte?

-¿No estas enojada?- pregunte

-¿Por qué? Odio ser anfitriona en esos eventos y tener que sonreír complaciente a todos, a mi madre le gustan esas idioteces, yo las detesto ¿Qué te pondrás?

-Tengo un vestido que use para la graduación de… mi ex, siempre pensé que no tendría ningún otro uso

-Oh, wow… eso es interesante un vestido de graduación ¿Por qué te termino tu ex?

-¿Cuándo dije que me termino?- sonreí

-Chica valiente ¿tú lo dejaste?- sonrió

-Fue un acuerdo mutuo- fruncí nuevamente el ceño ¿Por qué le estaba hablando tan tranquila? Ella no era como la pintaban "agradable" la describiría mejor- el empezaba la universidad y yo quería que disfrute, no quería que él deje de salir, de divertirse y hacer lo que él quiera

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? Eres linda y madura- río- aparte, tener una novia tiene sus ventajas, podemos…

-Lo siento por llegar tar…- Jacob abrió la puerta- ¿Qué haces aquí?- me miro

-Por tu causa estoy en detención- resople

-Le estoy por decir las ventajas que tendría si es mi novia

-Déjate de estupideces y tú vete de aquí- me miro molesto

-El profesor dijo que…

-No me interesa lo que te haya dicho, tenemos que hablar y tú estorbas

-Lo siento pero si tienes que hablar con tus amigos, salgan de este salón, no me iré hasta cumplir mi castigo

-Esta chica me agrada- Rosalie río- ¿puedo adoptarla para el grupo? Aburre solo estar con ustedes, no pongas esa cara ok- se levantó de enfrente mío y se fue a sentar con los otros dos chicos

Tome mi celular y abrí whatsapp

"Nahuel esta escuela apesta, en la noche te llamo y hablamos, necesito descargarme XOXO"

No pasaron ni 5 minutos que mi celular comenzó a sonar

-Hola ¿Qué pasó?- Nahuel se oía preocupado

-¿No estás en clases?- pregunte

-Estoy saliendo de la biblioteca y caminando hacia mi clase, dime

"Extraño a papá, extraño Forks, mi casa, todo". Mire a los demás y suspire- cuando llegue a casa, te hablo, no puedo ahora

-Te extraño Ness, iré a visitarte pronto

-Y yo a ti Nahuel, mucho… espero verte. Adiós- corte

El timbre sonó y los tres amigos de Jacob salieron, Rosalie me dio un abrazo antes de salir, cosa que me pareció extraña, solo él se quedó en el salón en la otra punta, estaba todo en silencio y yo demasiado nerviosa

Mire mi celular, solo había pasado media hora para terminar esto. Respire profundo y me levante para estirar las piernas, esto apestaba demasiado. Me acerque a la ventana y eche un vistazo, al parecer no quedaba nadie, di la vuelta para volver a mi lugar y él allá haya aya estaba demasiado pegado a mi

-¿Qué es lo que…?

Sus labios estaban nuevamente sobre los míos ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¿Ciclotimia o múltiples personalidades? Lo quise empujar y rodeo con sus manos mi cintura

-Eres demasiado hermosa, me gustaría tirarte sobre un pupitre y…

-Eso no pasará, voy a gritar si no das un paso hacia atrás y me dejas volver a mi lugar

Jacob comenzó a reír fuerte

-Auxi…- grite y me vi interrumpida por una mano que tapo mi boca

-Está bien- retrocedió, tomo sus cosas y salió del salón

Volví a mi lugar y 5 minutos antes de que mi castigo termine el profesor de matemática apareció por la puerta

-Ya puede irse- me miro serio

-Si va a mandar a alguien a detención, debería de haber algún adulto a cargo del aula- respondí molesta

Tome mis cosas molesta y me dirigí a mi locker, cuando lo abrí para guardar las carpetas el papel doblado cayó al suelo, no era otro, era el mismo, me agache a tomarlo y mire en todas las direcciones, lo traía conmigo ¿cómo? Jacob volvió a retumbar en mi cabeza, Jacob no podía ser otro


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecer a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo imagino y escribo espero y les guste**_

_**Summary: Renesmee una chica que se muda de Forks a Nueva York para poder rehacer su vida después de la muerte de su padre. Rehacer su vida comenzarla de nuevo es algo que realmente desea. Las cosas no serán tan fáciles teniendo una madre depresiva y pocos amigos. Su vida se vuelve completamente un caos al enamorarse de Jacob Black un chico que vive de los excesos**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Renesmee Pov<strong>_

Llegue a casa y fui directo al cuarto, saque el papel de mi bolsillo, me senté en mi cama y lo volví a leer

"**Conmoción en Forks. Adolescente choca contra vehículo de su padre causándole muerte inmediata"**

Doble nuevamente el papel y lo guardé en la última gaveta de mi mesita de noche. Tome una almohada la apoye contra la pared y la golpee hasta descargar toda mi frustración y odio.

Salí al pasillo, asome la cabeza al cuarto de mama y vi a mamá durmiendo, respire profundo y fui a la cocina y me dispuse a cocinar, cuando termine, me dirigí a su cuarto

─Mamá, está la comida─ acaricie su cabello

─ ¿Qué hora es?─ fregó sus ojos

─Las cuatro de la tarde, hubo un problema en la estación y el tren se retraso

─Ya me levanto─ respiro profundo

─Perdón─ la abracé─ pensé que tú…─ no podría soportarlo mamá─ sollocé─ eres lo único que tengo, de verdad perdón

─Shhh tranquila corazón─ acaricio mi pelo

─Extraño a papá, demasiado, perdón─ solloce más fuerte

─Lo sé, lo sé, yo también ¿vamos a comer? ─ beso mi frente

─Si─ asentí, pasando mi mano sobre mi nariz

Ese día comimos en paz, como hace meses no lo hacíamos, quería que mamá este con este animo más positivo de aquí en adelante, volverme a sentir querida por ella era todo lo que deseaba, pero ella y yo sabíamos lo que yo era, una asesina y eso no cambiaría jamás.

No había dormido casi nada en toda la semana, los hechos se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza, mi auto descontrolado, el choque, la sangre, papá. Mamá había vuelto a ser la de siempre fría y despiadada conmigo.

Ya era viernes y por suerte no tendría que ver a nadie por dos días, solo tenía que soportar hoy, me prepare para ir a cursar y salí.

─Hola─ Rosalie se engancho de mi brazo

─Hola─ asentí

─ ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche cerebro?

─Intentar dormir─ la mire

─Puaj dormir un viernes─ se sacudió como si tuviera escalofríos─ la respuesta es tratar de conquistar al mundo─ sonrió─ quiero que vengas conmigo a una fiesta

─No lo creo─ negué

─Necesitas que tú mamá te dé permiso, aunque somos casi adultas, cuando uno se muda esas cosas suelen pasar ¿quieres que hable con ella y le diga que te quedaras en mi casa?

─Wow que lindo prendedor─ Tanya se acercó a mi─ con tu look estas tan… asesina, nos matas a todas─ se fue riendo con sus otras arpías

─ ¿Y a esa idiota que le pasa?─ Rosalie me miro extrañada

─Me tengo que ir─ me fui casi corriendo

Subí a la azotea y comencé a llorar, odiaba este lugar, odiaba a esa idiota y me odiaba demasiado a mí

─Esto es lo que ella busca

Me di vuelta y Jacob estaba contra la puerta

─Quiero estar sola, así que ándate─ me seque las lágrimas

─Resulta que este lugar es mío, todo el edificio en realidad, si alguien se tiene que ir de acá sos vos

─Perfecto, entonces quítate de la puerta así me puedo ir─ me acerque a él

─Me pareces tan fascinante─ tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso

Lo que me hacía sentir era inexplicable, por un momento olvidaba todo lo que estaba pasando, solo estaban, sus labios, su lengua, su manos, nada más, cualquier dolor o inquietud desaparecieron

─No…─ me aleje de él cuando levanto mi falda

─ ¿Acaso tu novio del teléfono se pondrá celoso?─ beso mi cuello

─Sí… y te romperá la cara, así que aléjate de mí─ abrí la puerta y baje

Llegue a casa todo estaba patas para arriba, me acerque al cuarto de mamá y estaba durmiendo, había una botella de whisky en el suelo, así que entre lentamente y la tire en el cesto de basura. No quería estar en casa, así que me puse una ropa deportiva y fui a la casa de comida de tía Carmen

─ Que sorpresa tan hermosa─ me abrazo─ ¿paso algo con tu madre?─ me miro preocupada

─Mamá bebió un poco y ahora está dormida, solo no quería estar en casa sola, así que vine a hacerte compañía, voy a ir a lavar algunos platos ─ sonreí tratando de que se vea real

─Hola ¿Y Nessie?─ escuche desde la cocina

Conocía esa voz bastante bien ¿Qué diablos hacia ella aquí?

─Permiso la escuche decir─ Wow esto es increíble, nunca estuve en un lugar como este

─ ¿Qué haces aquí Rosalie?

─Te mande un mensaje y me dijiste que te venga a recoger aquí tontita

─Yo no… Carmen─ me saque los guantes y salí de la cocina─ Tía ¿tomaste mi celular?

─Si, hoy cierro temprano, iré a tu casa, llevare comida y una película para ver con tu madre, noche de chicas y tú señorita, te saldrás a divertir─ beso mi frente

─No merezco salir a…

─Lo mereces y vas a irte con esta preciosa niña─ dijo mirando a Rosalie

─Prometo cuidarla como si fuese una joya de mamá

─Eso espero, ahora vayan─ me pasó mi mochila

─Pero yo….

─Reventaremos la noche─ se engancho de mi brazo

Un hombre nos abrió la puerta del auto y entramos

─A casa William─ ella sonrió

─¿Tu chofer se llama William? Es muy…

─En realidad se llama Oscar, pero William es más culto ¿No crees?

La mire asombrada al decir eso, seguramente ese hombre se sentía humillado al ser tratado de esa manera

─Por supuesto se llama William─ río

Llegamos a su casa, que no era una casa sino un penthouse

─ ¿Vives aquí?─ la mire sorprendida

─Claro que no tontita, están remodelando nuestro apartamento y ya sabes, polvillo, obreros, estamos viviendo temporalmente aquí

─ ¿Tú familia alquila este lugar?

─Sí─ me miro poco sorprendida─ ¿Dónde deberíamos vivir?

─Rosalie ¿eres tú?─ una mujer demasiado elegante apareció

─Madre, ella es Renesmee, del instituto, ella es mi madre

─Encantada de conocerla─ sonreí

─Estaremos en el cuarto─ Rosalie me jalo de la mano

─La cena estará en media hora

─Entendido─ asintió

Llegamos a su habitación y era todo muy femenino y estético, como ella

─¿Qué te pondremos? Esta falta, esta camisa ¿Cómo te llevas con los tacos?

─Bien─ sentí

─Estos zapatos y lo más importante, toma─ me dio una cajita

─Gracias─ asentí─ la abrí y dentro había ropa interior

─Comemos, nos bañamos, no juntas claro, a no ser que tú quieras─ sonrió mordiéndose el labio─ nos producimos y salimos

─ ¿Para qué quiero ropa interior?

─Para que cuando te bañes te pongas ropa interior limpia chanchita─ río─ pero si prefieres no usar nada debajo

─Gracias─ sonreí roja ─ ¿chanchita?

─Es de manera cariñosa, nunca despectiva─ se colgó de mi─ quiero que seas mi amiga y hagamos cosas locas que hacen las amigas

─Cosas locas ¿Cómo qué?

─Salir a bailar, estar con chicos, contarnos las experiencias, dormir juntas, digo no juntas, juntas, me refiero a sexo

─Entendí─ negué─ no hacía falta que lo aclares

─Pero si te interesa experimentar…

─Juro que serías la primera a la que se lo diría y la que le pediría que me inicie─ le sonreí

─Seremos excelentes amigas ¿no?─ me abrazo

─Si claro─ suspire

Carmen me había mandado con una demente

Fuimos a cenar con su familia

─ ¿Y mi hermano?─ miro el lugar vacío de Jasper

─Salió con Alice, no sé qué le ve, es tan…

─Descarada, excéntrica, llamativa, chillona─ Rosalie río

─Exacto ¿Por qué no puede ser como su hermano? Son agua y aceite, él es tan educado, prolijo, no sé cómo no desheredan a esa chiquita tan exasperante─ la madre tomo un bocado─ la conoces─ me miro

─Si, yo creo que ella es simpática─ comí

─Tú eres la becada ¿verdad? ¿Cómo hiciste para entrar a esta altura a un instituto de tanto prestigio?

─Madre─ Rosalie la miro molesta

─El director es mío tío y…

─Te acomodo en la escuela, hay tantos chicos que compiten por una beca y tu entras tan fácil─ volvió a comer

─Vamos a cuarto, comeremos ahí─ Rosalie tomo su plato y me miro

─Permiso y buen provecho─ dije yendo tras Rosalie

─Disculpa, mi madre tiene un complejo de idiotez importante.

─No hay problema, debí decir algo malo de Alice y seguirle el juego

─Alice es valiente y hace lo que quiere, Edward es un maldito mujeriego que se disfraza de caballero, como yo de dama, ve a bañarte, yo me bañare en el cuarto de Jasper

Su baño era más grande que mi pieza y la de mi madre juntas, me termine de bañar y seque un poco mi pelo

─Permiso─ ella entro─ antes de que te cambies te voy a maquillar─ sonrió─ siéntate ahí ¿hay algún color que te guste o elijo yo?

─Soy toda tuya, maquíllame como quieras

Rosalie me iba explicando que cosas eran las que me ponía, para mí solo existían la base, delineador, labial y mascara de pestañas

─Lista, ahora ve a mi cuarto a cambiarte

─Rosalie esta camisa es transparente─ entre al baño

─ ¿Por qué crees que tu conjunto es negro? ─sonrió─ Maldita eres una diosa, ese conjunto te queda mejor que a mí, te odio─ río─ es mentira, no te odio, es sarcasmo ¿lo sabes no?

─Lo sé─ reí ─ eres algo rara

─Lo raro es único─ saco su lengua sonriendo

Me quede sentada en su cama esperando

─Ponte esta chaqueta y este abrigo encima, mi madre no puede ver lo que llevamos puesto─ negó

─Entendido─ asentí

El timbre sonó y salimos de su habitación

─Edward─ Rosalie le sonrío

─No sabía que venias a visitarnos─ su madre casi babea sobre él

─Vengo a buscar a Rosalie, iremos a tomar algo, claro si usted lo permite─ le sonrió de manera lasciva

─ ¿Cuántas veces te pedí no me trates de usted?─ ella sonrió

Rosalie se aclaró la garganta y la miro

─Ve con Edward

─Gracias madre─ Rosalie beso su mejilla

Entramos a una BMW negra que tenía como conductor a Emmett

─Quítate el tapado─ Rosalie dijo quitándose el suyo

─Hoy sabrás lo que es una verdadera fiesta─ Emmett me sonrió

Emmett llevo su auto a un estacionamiento y bajamos

─ ¿Por qué bajamos aquí?─ pregunte

─Tenemos que caminar una cuadra de aquí a donde vamos, andando─ Edward sonrió

─Ok─ dije acomodándome la falda

Entramos a un callejón y los mire a los tres

─Relájate─ Rosalie sonrió

Llegamos a una puerta donde había dos tipos demasiado enormes

─Emmett di la contraseña─ Edward retrocedió un paso risible

─ ¿Por qué yo?─ Emmett lo miro

─Son unos bebes─ Rosalie resoplo

─Son unos come mierda─ se cruzó de brazos

Uno de los grandotes le sonrió y abrió la puerta

─Por aquí─ una chica estaba esperando dentro

─Una vez nos pasó que nos equivocamos de calle, la contraseña de ese lugar era… creo que me tire a tu madre y pues no había manera de que el hombre suelte a Edward, creímos que lo iba a matar─ Rosalie río

─Para mí no fue nada gracioso─ Edward la miro serio

Entramos a un viejo ascensor que se dirigía a un subsuelo, cuando la puerta se abrió mi cuerpo parecía vibrar por el sonido de la música

─No te separes de nosotros─ Rosalie dijo sobre mi oído y tomo mi mano

Nos dirigimos a una zona que no estaba muy llena y nos sentamos un sofá demasiado cómodo

Mire hacia la pista y lo vi a Jacob con una chica que se fregaba contra su cuerpo

─ ¿Qué van a tomar? Una chica se acercó a nosotros

─ ¿Qué quieres?─ pregunto Rosalie

─No tengo dinero─ la mire

─Yo te pago lo que bebas─ Emmett sonrió

─Entonces una cerveza─ asentí

─Cerveza para todos─ Rosalie festejo

─ ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ─ Jacob me miro

─Yo la invite─ Rosalie me abrazo

─Lo siento pero ya vi a mi presa─ Edward se levantó y desapareció

─Rosalie─ Emmett con su cabeza señalo la pista

─Todavía no estoy ebria como para ir bailar─ ella río tomado cerveza

Estaba pasando el momento más incómodo de mi vida, llevamos casi dos horas en ese lugar y ya me quería ir, miraba a cualquier lado menos a Jacob

─Vamos a bailar─ Rosalie tironeo mi brazo

─Vamos─ asentí

Amaba bailar así que cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por la música, sentí una mano en la cintura, que no era de Rosalie, quise sepárame de esa persona y se pedo más contra mi

─ ¿Qué te pasa? Suéltala ─ Rosalie me tironeo

De un momento a otro Jacob y Emmett estaban en la pista defendiéndonos

─No me quiero ir ya, así que no hagan ruido─ Rosalie se paró entre medio de Jacob y el hombre manoseador intercediendo

Me di la vuelta para volver con Rosalie y Jacob se paró enfrente de mí, demasiado cerca

─Baila conmigo─ Jacob susurro sobre mi oído

Yo solo asentí y él se acercó más a mí. Jacob acaricia mi espalda, por debajo de la camisa, sigo bailando pegado a él, ignorando a todos los de mí alrededor. Paso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me besa. Puedo sentir mi corazón palpitar casi al ritmo de la música, sus manos siguen recorriendo mi cuerpo sin ningún tipo de pudor. Su excitación y la mía, crecían con cada roce de su cuerpo contra él mío.

─Tiempo fuera, busquemos algo de beber─ Rosalie me separa de Jacob yendo nuevamente a donde estábamos

Emmett me paso un vaso de cerveza a mí y otro a Jacob

─No trajeron nada para endulzarlo─ Rosalie río

Jacob negó y saco de su bolsillo unas pastillas, coloco una en casa vaso inclusive el mío

─No… yo no─ negué─ no consumo alucinógenos─ lo mire a él

─No lo veas de esa manera, solo es… un plus de diversión─ Rosalie tomo casi todo el contenido de su vaso

─No te va a matar─ Emmett tomo el suyo

─Si no quieres tomarlo no lo hagas─ Jacob se encogió de hombros tomando el tuyo─ nadie te obliga niña aburrida

─Jake te estaba buscando─ Una chica se subió sobre él, pasando cada pierna por sus lados y comenzaron a besarse con demasiada desesperación.

─Tengo que irme─ Jacob se levantó y se fue con esa chica

¿Qué diablos era lo él que estaba haciendo?


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Renesmee se muda de Forks a Nueva York para poder rehacer su vida después de la muerte de su padre. Rehacer su vida comenzarla de nuevo es algo que realmente desea. Las cosas no serán tan fáciles teniendo una madre depresiva y pocos amigos. Su vida se vuelve completamente un caos al enamorarse de Jacob Black un chico que vive de los exceso.s**_

Renesmee Pov 

Rosalie me había insistido para que me quede a dormir en su casa, quería descansar en mi cama, pero dada la hora, no quería que mamá me viese entrar.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa entre Jacob y tú? — Rosalie me codeo metiéndose bajo las sabanas a mi lado— en la pista estaban, tan conectados

—No pasa nada— negué— él siempre me agarra desprevenida, solo es eso

—Parece que disfrutas que te agarre desprevenida ¿no?

—Al contrario, no me gusta que jueguen conmigo y Jacob claramente quiere eso

—Estuve hablando con el grupo, y te unirás a nuestro comité

— ¿De qué hablas? — la quede mirando

—Pasaremos más tiempo juntas— sonrió— eso no es genial

—Yo no…

—Soy la única mujer de ese grupo, di que sí, por favor— imploro

—Está bien— asentí— ahora trata de dormir, tengo sueño

El domingo se había pasado de manera veloz, casi no lo había sentido, busque a Bella para sentarme con ella en clases pero no la vi, por suerte Rosalie hizo que me retire de la clase para ir a una reunión del comité. Trate de no hacer ningún contacto visual con Jacob, esto estaba demasiado aburrido, todos estaban dispersos por toda el aula y ninguno se hablaba, saque el celular de ni bolsillo y le escribí un mensaje a Nahuel

Fui a una fiesta y todo es más alocado de lo que creí ¿vas a ese tipo de fiestas también?

— ¿Pasa algo? — susurre a Rosalie

—Están algo molestos de que estés aquí— les dedico una mala cara

—Pero tú dijiste…

—Soy la presidenta del comité, siempre hago lo que quiero ¿Por qué Edward no vino? Quería que él también sepa que ella es mi asistente de temas importantes para el comité

—Debe de estar perdido en alguna falda— Emmett rio

—A mí esto me parece estúpido— Jacob respondió— pero siempre terminas haciendo lo que quieres

Hice un leve contacto visual que él y desvíe la vista rápido, tome mi celular e instantáneamente Rosalie me lo quito de las manos

— ¿Y este guapo? — comenzó a pasar fotos

—Es mi ex— respondí algo colorada

—No se ve nada mal— siguió pasando las fotos

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y se lo quite de las manos

— **Nahuel— sonreí**

—**Cuando vayas a una fiesta dime, hare lo que sea para ir —río**

—**Está bien, creo que nos divertiríamos mucho juntos ¿Cómo te está yendo?**

—**Excelente, iba a ser una sorpresa pero la semana que viene iré a verte**

— **¿De verdad? Nahuel, no hagas bromas**

—**Es verdad, cuanta los días— suspiro**

—**Los voy a contar— reí**

—Es tu ex— Rosalie sonrió

Yo solo asentí

—**Hola— dijo ella**

— **¿Con quién estas? — Nahuel pregunto**

—**Una amiga, luego seguimos hablando, te pasaré bien mi dirección**

—**Un beso y hasta la próxima semana**

—**Un beso, adiós — corte**

—Mira tú cara de feliz— Rosalie exclamo

—Vendrá la otra semana, estoy que exploto, la última vez que lo vi fue… hace demasiado— me puse seria

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunto preocupada

—Sí, es solo que…

— ¿Esa vez terminaron? — tomo mi mano— puedes contarme

—Era el funeral de mi padre— respondí

—Oh… lo siento— me abrazo

—Está bien— negué

—Yo… puedo ayudar a que te veas linda para su cita— sonrió de manera tímida

—Eso, sería genial— le devolví la sonrisa

Jacob se levantó molesto y se fue del salón, los últimos minutos, nos la pasamos hablando de que ropa debería de ponerme para una cita.

Cuando el timbre sonó, salimos del salón y nos dirigimos a la salida, Rosalie seguía pegada a mi brazo

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a tú casa? — pregunto alegre

—Renesmee hoy me voy contigo en el metro— Bella nos quedó mirando

—La próxima será Rosalie— le di un pequeño abrazo y me enganche del brazo de Bella— nos vemos mañana me di vuelta para volverme a despedir

Rosalie no dijo nada, solo se dio la vuelta y se fue. Había hecho mal, no debería dejar que se vaya molesta

— ¿Desde cuando eres tan amiga de esa arpía? — Bella me miro confundida

—No es una arpía, es bastante agradable cuando la llegas a conocer

—Lo que digas— resoplo

—Te busque para sentarme contigo en la última hora ¿Dónde te metiste?

—Estoy saliendo con alguien…— sonrió— no vamos a hacerlo formal hasta que no sea serio, así que no preguntes

—Está bien— respondí —me parece genial que estés enamorada

—Yo no estoy…— su cara se incendio

—Sí, claro— No pude evitar reír

Jacob no me había hablado en toda la semana, eso era algo positivo, lo que me preocupaba era Rosalie había faltado todo el resto que quedaba de semana, Jasper me dijo que estaba indispuesta, la había llamado pero nada, apareció en la escuela el viernes

—Hola desaparecida— dije. Rosalie me miro de manera despectiva y siguió caminando — ¿te pasa algo? ¿Por qué actúas así?

—Por qué no te vas con esa paria ¿y me dejas en paz? — retrocedió un paso

— ¿Paria? — dije molesta, ella era igual que Jacob cuando quería— Rosalie ¿estas molesta por que me fui con Bella en vez de contigo? — Fruncí el ceño— ella es mi amiga también, lo siento si te hice sentir mal, no era mi intención…— me fui molesta

—Ness— ella tomo mi brazo— lo siento, nunca me habían dejado de lado… le gente siempre quiere estar conmigo por lo que tengo y tú… me hiciste sentir mal, no lo vuelvas a hacer y te perdonare… no te juntes más con ella es otra condición

—Rosalie, yo no quiero ser tú amiga por lo que tienes, si no por lo que eres, y Bella es mi amiga y no lo dejara de ser

Rosalie me volvió a mirar mal

—Puedo ser amiga de ambas y otra cosa, perdón por que te hice el otro día, no lo volveré a hacer ¿me perdonas?

—Solo si vienes conmigo hoy a un lado— sonrió

— ¿Otra fiesta?

—Voy a festejar el fin de mi soltería— dijo de manera amarga

— ¿De que estas…? — no comprendía lo que decía

—En parte falte porque estoy molesta, pero también porque el año que viene cuando termine de cursar van a hacer oficial mi compromiso con… Edward— me miro seria— no se lo puedes decir a nadie, no lo sabe siquiera Jasper y Alice, el martes Edward, mis padres y sus padres nos reunimos y ellos acordaron el compromiso, pero no quieren que aún se sepa, hay mucho dinero en juego

—Pero… ¿tu estas enamorada de él?

—No pasa por lo que quiero, pasa por lo que es mejor para ambas familias, con lo mío con Edward y lo de Alice y Jasper cerraran unos negocios multimillonarios

— ¿En qué época se creen que estamos? — La mire molesta — ¿Qué dice Edward?

—Él no dice nada… cree que sería bueno, aunque yo no seré la estúpida esposa sumisa que se ahoga en una copa, mientras él se folla a toda mujer que se cruza, ya llegaremos a algún acuerdo entre nosotros, como libertad de sexo

—Lo siento— suspire

—No tienes que… me lo veía venir desde que nuestras familias son tan amigas— Rosalie se veía demasiado desanimada

—Iré contigo— sonreí

—Gracias— me sonrió de vuelta

—Llamare a mi tía y le informare que iré a dormir a lo de una amiga si no puede quedarse con mamá

— ¿Tú madre tiene algo?

—Es depresiva y… no me gusta que este sola

—Debió ser muy duro lo de tu padre para ella

—Lo sigue siendo, para ambas— dije

—Hoy ahogaremos nuestras penas en alcohol y bailaremos toda la noche

Fuimos a su casa y nos preparamos desde temprano para salir, me había vestido de una manera que casi no me reconocía en el espejo, un vestido negro ajustado al cuerpo, unos zapatos altos, y mi pelo demasiado lacio

—Iremos solas desde aquí, los chicos estarán allí

— ¿No era solo de nosotras?

—Emmett y Edward nos acompañaran, Jacob tenía una cena, así que no te molestará— sonrió

—Está bien— suspire

Por alguna razón la idea de que Jacob no vaya me molestaba, toda la semana me había evitado y hoy tampoco lo vería. En la entrada de un callejón, diferente al anterior nos esperaban Edward y Emmett

— Señoritas parece que esta noche están buscando problemas— Emmett rio

Edward y Rosalie se dedicaron una mirada incomoda y los cuatro nos adentramos en ese callejón.

Una tenue música se escuchaba desde afuera, hasta que entrabas en ese lugar, donde la música y las luces te aplastaban completamente. Como la anterior vez nos dirigimos a un sector más vip, cuando termine de sentarme al lado de Rosalie, vi a Jacob acercándose a nosotros, una chica con letrero de fácil enorme en su frente estaba colgada de su brazo

—Pensé que no vendrías— Edward lo saludo

Jacob le susurro algo en el oído a esa chica que término sentándose en el regazo de Edward y en un parpadeo estaban casi tragándose. Rosalie miro incomoda otro lado, Yo tome su mano y le sonreí

—Vamos a bailar— dije sobre su oído

Ella solo asintió y las dos nos fuimos a la pista, no estuvimos más de un minuto solas, que dos tipos se acercaron a bailar con nosotras, Rosalie se veía demasiado relajada y feliz, tenía que dejar de pensar un poco y dejarme llevar por la música, hoy festejaríamos y no podía dejar que mis pensamientos lo arruinen, tenía que no pensar solo por una noche, luego volvería a atormentarme como siempre.

Me deje llevar por la música ese chico cada vez se pegaba más a mí, envolví mis brazos en cuello y seguí bailando, sentí unas manos aferrándose a mi cintura tironeándome y alejándome de mi compañero de pista. Me di vuelta de manera rápida y era Jacob, quise alejarme de él, su mano se aferró a mi nuca y me beso, quise oponer resistencia, pero cuando me besaba caía en una red de la que no podía escapar.

Fuimos nuevamente a la mesa, me estaba divirtiendo bastante, me senté al lado de Jacob cuando lo mire el me volvió a besar ¿Cómo podía besar de manera ruda, sexy y dulce a la vez? Emmett me paso un vaso de cerveza y tome casi la mitad, tenía demasiado calor.

Sentí mi celular vibrar y era un mensaje de Rosalie

"_¿te diviertes haciendo algo que no disfrutas? ja"_

Solo la mire y sonreí, luego de ese me entro otro mensaje, cuando vi que el remitente era mi madre me espante ¿le había pasado algo?

"_¿Cómo puedes salir como si nada? ¿Sin mi permiso? No mereces divertirte, deberías estar aquí, conmigo"_

Quería solo olvidar por un día todo, pero eso sería imposible, toda la mierda de mi pasado me iba a seguir por siempre, sabía que lo merecía, vi que entre ellos se estaban pasando algo a escondidas y los mire ¿nuevamente consumirían algo?

Jacob me quedo mirando, tenía dos pastillas en la mano, yo lo quede mirando y asentí. Él se tomó una con su trago, la otra la puso en la punta de su lengua y me beso. Tome el vaso que estaba en la mesa y termine la cerveza que tenía en mi vaso.

Una luz demasiado clara me cegó, fregué mis ojos un par de veces, me incorpore en la cama de manera lenta, esta no era mi habitación, tampoco la de Rosalie, la cama era como de dos plazas, me mire y estaba completamente desnuda, mire alrededor y mi ropa estaba regada por todo el suelo.

Me envolví en la sabana y me levante algo asustada, había una notita en el mesita de noche

"_La habitación esta paga, quédate el tiempo que quieras. Jacob"_

¿Qué diablos había hecho?


End file.
